narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seimei Izanami
Seimei Izanami (イザナミ生命, Izanami Seimei) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Izanami clan and a member of Team Yoruha. Background Since he was young, Seimei has been very close with his grandmother. As an only child, he took a fondness to his parent's careers as animals trainers. Seeing as how he had a natural talent with that ability, more than likely due his clan bloodline, Seimei has ever since been training and taming animals, and has even acquired two animals of his own that he works with. His cat, Matamune, is with him all of the time. His other pet, an eagle named Nio, is who he uses to train at the Konoha Aviary. When he enrolled at the Academy, Seimei was one of the brighest students of his class, scoring the highest grades without effort and being the one to finish numerous tests. One day, Seimei was being bullied by some students, but was able to defend himself using his Five Cat Claws technique to scare the bullies away. Personality Seimei has a considerably great personality and has been described as a nice person, who is always positive. He is greatly affiliated with cats, and has even based his ninjutsu and some of his appearance on them. Seimei is very close to his teammates and is much like a brother to them. His personal dream is to join the ANBU, and specifically to wear a cat-based mask once in the group. Seimei is a strategist, much like Shikamaru Nara. He is observant and witty, but also having book-smarts as well. His intelligence rivals that of Sakura Haruno's. Because of his high intelligence, Seimei was usually chosen to be the captain of most missions that his team were selected for. Whenever those who are close to him are endangered, Seimei can become completely merciless to those who hurt them, such as when his mother was mortally wounded by Otogakure-nin, Seimei showed no mercy and slaughtered them all, before crying desperately as his mother died in his arms. Appearance Seimei has short red hair, dark eyes and light skin. His signature trait is the cat-ear-like shape of his hair, either pointed up or down depending on the moment. He wears his forehead protector in the traditional manner, wearing his bangs so that it is worn over the headband and parted mostly to the right. In Part I, Seimei wore a zipped and sleeveless cream-colored jacket with a navy blue trim at the collar and shoulders. His jacket had white furs at the sleeves. He wore a simple belt and navy blue shorts that reached above his knees. He wore bandages around his legs that looked like leg-warmers, and the traditional ninja sandals. He wore bandages around his wrist. In Part II, Seimei changed the color of his forehead protector to black. He wore a green, mid-length, and open jacket with a high collar. It had cream-colored trims and long sleeves. Underneath was a simple black and zipped vest. With his belt, he wore matching pants that shared the same color system as his jacket. His sandals were shin-high and brown. He donned a green pouch on his belt. During the , Seimei dons the standard Konoha flak jacket. Abilities Seimei is recognized as a genius for his book-smarts and his strategical skills. Along with these skills, Seimei is a very skilled shinobi, being very talented in hand-to-hand combat. One of Seimei's most reliable skills is his knowledge of fūinjutsu, being capable of summoning wild animals from his scrolls to aid him in battle, and also effortlessly sealing animals into his scrolls for his usage. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Seimei was capable of using three nature transformations, including Yin Release. Although Seimei wasn't seen using it much, he was talented with his Water and Lightning Release, being capable of successfully create whips made of water and attack, and bind, his opponents with it, and also able of envelop himself with lightning chakra for offensive or defensive purposes. One of Seimei's most prominent skills with ninjutsu was his usage of Ice Release, which was the combination of Water and Wind Release. With Ice Release, Seimei could create spears made of ice to impale his enemies, freeze the surrounding air and create an ice dome around himself and/or allies to act as a defence. He can also infuse their chakra with ice on the ground and bring it to the surface, trapping his opponent within the ice by controlling its movements and completely surrounding them in the ice. While surrounded by ice, Seimei can thrust his arm and create a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. Seimei can also encase his fists into ice to increase his striking power or, alternatively, allowing him to use his fists to block stronger attacks than he would be able to otherwise, and including manipulate pre-existing ice create a giant tiger with it to strike his opponents. Genjutsu Perhaps Seimei's greatest skills is his vast knowledge and mastery over genjutsu. Stating he'd rather fight from the distance, Seimei spent most of his time studying and mastering various types of genjutsu, and thus is one of the most powerful genjutsu users within Konoha and the Land of Fire. Seimei can exert a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. Seimei can also cause the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky into his opponents, making the target involved in the illusion literally feel the ball's hot temperature getting closer. In order to trick his enemies, Seimei trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another in order to buy time to either come up with a strategy or escape, including place another illusion within another illusion, making the target not even realise they were were placed under a second genjutsu. Seimei can also bind the target to a illusionary tree, and disappear from plain sight in a mist-like fashion in order to approach the target without being detected, and also being capable of explode the tree which the target is bind to if not capable of approaching the target. One of Seimei's favourite genjutsu is his Cat Genjutsu technique, changing the place inside the target's mind. A new scenery and offensive ninneko are created illusory to fight the victim inside their head. Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Seimei is first seen along with the rest of his fellow students the day they were to be assigned to their teams. Seimei was assigned to Team 15 alongside Sawaii Hitomi and Ren Hibiki. Seimei and his team later appeared as cameos during Naruto's countless D-rank missions. Chūnin Exams Seimei and his team took part in the Chūnin Exams, and successfully passed the first test. During the second stage, Team 15 entered the Forest of Death. During the second stage, Seimei and his team were attacked by Team Oboro after Ren got separated from Seimei and Sawaii. Seimei engaged Kagari and Oboro in battle, and despite gaining the upper hand early on with his Five Cat Claws and his knowledge of genjutsu, Seimei was defeated and severly damaged by the Amegakure-nin. Before Seimei could be finished off, Sawaii stepped in to protect him, but was also defeated by them. Only when Ren arrived and saved Sawaii from death was when Team Oboro retreated. Ren and Sawaii then healed Seimei, who's condition was severe, and Seimei soon recovered and the trio went on to pass the second stage. During the preliminaries, Seimei was paired up against an unknown genin, and was assumed to have won his match as he was later standing alongside the other finalists. About a month later, Seimei was taking part in the finals and watched on shocked at Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga's match, before telling how much stronger Naruto had become since their Academy days. Konoha Crush Seimei's match never took place, however, as Otogakure and Sunagakure invaded the village under Orochimaru's orders and began causing destruction. Seimei was one of the few people who escaped from being put under the genjutsu, and told Sawaii to help the other Jōnin fight off the Otogakure-nin. When Iruka Umino was taking the women and children to the shelters, they were intercepted by dozens of Otogakure and Sunagakure shinobi, but they were all killed by Seimei, who used his water whip to injure them, followed by his Lightning Release: Depth Charge technique to eletrocute them to death, before telling Iruka to save the innocent people's lives, and witnessed his mother being mortally wounded by Otogakure-nin, and mercilessly killed them all before holding his dying mother onto his arms. Sakuya told her son to be strong and protect those he cared about, and also to take care of his grandmother before dying from her injuries, as Seimei cried desperately. Seimei was later seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral and paid respects to both her mother and the Third Hokage. Sasuke Recovery Mission Seimei was mentioned by Sawaii during her conversation with Ren, saying that she haven't seen him much since the invasion because he was assigned to various missions throughout the Land of Fire and was rarely having free time nowadays. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Seimei met Naruto two-and-a-half years after his training with Jiraiya and noticed how much stronger he became and told him to continue getting stronger. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Seimei met with Ren after Ren's encounter with Naruto, and told him about Sawaii. Seimei was sure that Sawaii would eventually see her mistakes and return to the village, and assured Ren to allow Naruto to bring her back. Later, Seimei greeted Sawaii, who had a change of heart, after she returned to Konoha and expressed his relief in knowing she was okay and told her to never scare him like that again, something she comically stated that couldn't "make any promises". Invasion of Pain After Pain invaded Konoha looking for Naruto, Seimei was one of the shinobi who personally confronted Pain, stating he would never betray a comrade and told Pain to give up trying to find someone who would rat Naruto out before charging at him with his Five Cat Claws, but was easily sent away with Pain's Shinra Tensei. Seimei then attacked Pain with his water whip, but Pain effortlessly avoided the attack, before approaching Seimei with the usage of Banshō Ten'in, and once again demanded to know where Naruto was. Seimei, knowing it was his end, spit in Pain's face before telling him to go to hell. Pain stated that Seimei "could go there alone", before killing him with his chakra receiver. Seimei was soon found by Sawaii, who expressed her horror and despair at seeing his lifeless body, and craved his body while she cried desperately. After Nagato was redeemed by Naruto, Seimei, along with everyone else Pain had killed since his arrival at Konoha, was brought back to life, and a relieved Sawaii hugged him as she cried out of happiness for his revival. Seimei, along with his team and everyone in Konoha, was celebrating Naruto's victory over Pain. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, Tsunade sends Seimei, Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi to Benisu Island to pick medicinal herbs. While there, they meet Naruto, who was in the middle of his "mission" and helps them collect the herbs. Seimei and the others are soon interrupted by locals, who try and stop them from collecting the herbs because of their own intentions, but Seimei and his friends refuse and they began "racing" to collect the herbs before them, and although the locals sabotage their search numerous times, they eventually collect almost all of the herbs regardless. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Seimei is assigned to the Fourth Division. Upon its formation, the Fourth Division is mobilised to the rocky and barren terrain near the southern edge of the Land of Lightning. Seimei and his unit are ambushed by reincarnated former Kage. Seimei and Shikamaru claimed they needed to be extra careful now that their opponents were former Kage. Seimei watched as Shikamaru and half of the Fourth Division's unit were dispatched to another location, and Shikamaru names Seimei the Proxy Commander of the Fourth Division after his departure. Along with , Seimei aids Naruto in fighting the Third Raikage, and after coming up with a plan with Dodai, they successfully defeat the Third Raikage, and successfully seal him afterwards. After Madara Uchiha was reincarnated, he began devastating the land and slaughtering most of the Fourth Division's shinobi, and Seimei began panicking at the thought of not being able to prevent their deaths. After Madara dropped a meteor onto the battlefield, Seimei was one of the survivors and watched on the current Five Kage arrive at their location and began engaging battle with Madara. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka about Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy and Killer B fighting the "masked Madara", Seimei and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces rush to his aid. After Seimei arrives on the battlefield, HQ relays a plan of restraining the Ten-Tails to the assembled Allied Forces, but the plan is unsuccessful. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki After Obito Uchiha becomes the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Seimei could do nothing but watch as Naruto and Sasuke battled against Obito and the Ten-Tails. Later, Seimei and the rest of the Konoha 11 aid Naruto in extracting the tailed beasts from Obito's body. Even with Obito defeated, other threats still remain: a final begins overwhelming most of the Alliance, which they're all too weak to put up much fight against. Seimei and Shikamaru regretfully note that they must leave fighting the Zetsu up to the reincarnated Third Hokage. While the Alliance continues fighting the Zetsu, Seimei notices Naruto and Sasuke's distant fight with Madara Uchiha. When the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast upon the world, Seimei alongside most people are immobilised by the genjutsu and restrained. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Eventually, Seimei and the rest of the world are freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi by Naruto and Sasuke, which officially ends the Fourth Shinobi World War. Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky A year after the end of the war, Seimei and Shikamaru are placed in charge of the , as part of Konoha's obligation to provide security. When the hijacks the in order to ransom the release of their leader, , from the Blood Prison, Tsunade contacts Seimei and Shikamaru to discuss their options. They decide against caving to the Armament Alliance's demands and send reinforcements to the Blood Prison to prevent a potential prison break. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the war, Seimei is seen helping Naruto around the village after he receives numerous gifts from his admirers, and notes how popular he's gotten since the end of the war. He, along with the rest of the world, later celebrated after hearing the worldwide announcement of the moon's crisis being averted along with many other villagers. Seimei was later seen attending Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding. Konoha Hiden: Perfect Day for a Wedding When Naruto and Hinata decide to get married, Seimei is seen worried, not being able to come up with a gift for them. After walking around the village for several hours, he suddenly remembers how Naruto and Hinata gotten together because of a scarf, and finally settles on giving them both a scarf with their names engraved on it, and heads back home to prepare the gifts. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc Thirteen after the war, Seimei becomes Naruto's assistant, alongside Shikamaru and Shizune after he becomes the Seventh Hokage and helps Naruto with the heavy paperwork and inaugurations around the village. During the Chūnin Exams, Seimei is seen watching the exams, and later help save the civillians after Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki's assault. Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Seimei is first seen battling with her friends battling several Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later on, when Naruto and Sakura are transported to an alternate world caused by Madara's genjutsu, a different version of Seimei is present. The alternate world Seimei was dumb, lazy, and no longer a cat master. Unlike the Seimei from the real world, he hated felines of any kind, and instead loved beasts like big dogs and wolves. He became the introverted type and was hard to talk with, and had a twine he would keep in his mouth almost all the time. Trivia *Seimei's name can be translated into many different things. When written in a different form, "Seimei" (生命) can mean "Full name", "Legendary onmyoji", and "life". His surname, "Izanami" (イザナミ), roughly translates to "Shinto god". *According to the databook(s): **Seimei's hobbies include training and taming animals. **Seimei's favorite foods are sashimi, ibodai, and surimi. His least favorite is nikuman. **Seimei has completed 50 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 13 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. Quotes * (To Pain about Naruto) "We'll never rat him out. So just give up trying to find someone who will!" * (To himself about Naruto) "You have been a great help for us, but this time, let us help. Naruto-san!"